What We Created
by waverlywicth
Summary: Logan left his love. What will he find when he comes back a year later? I do not own x-men:evolution!
1. Chapter 1

Things definitely changed after Logan left last year. First, we found out about Rogue and Logan's relationship. Which I honesty saw that one coming. They were perfect for each other. Second, we found out about the experimental pill that Mr. McCoy and the Professor have been testing on Rogue. It temporary 'gets rid' of a persons powers for twenty four hours. This leads to the next thing. The pill allowed for Rogue and Logan to be closer than otherwise possible. That is how little Hayden came to be. That was the one good thing that came from those stupid pills. The worst thing that they did was premently take away Rogue's powers. She has had a hard time with that. The Professor said that Hayden might have been the only one to pull her though it. The last thing that has really changed was Rogue's style she is no longer the rebel Goth. She decided that she should look and act like a mother now.

"Kitty, if you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast again." Kurt said as he knocked on my bedroom door. That was another good thing about this I have my own room now.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called as I finished putting on my make-up.

"Fine, I going without you." He said before I heard him walk away. Not to long after I found myself running to make sure that I get at least something to eat. Once in the kitchen I realized that I might have been too late.

"Kitty!" Rogue said as she called me over to her. She was sitting next to Hayden's high-chair and was attempting to feed her. She had an extra plate in front of her. "Try not to be late anymore. These guys are pigs." She said as she handed me a plate with eggs and bacon.

"That is not a nice thing to say. Not all of us are pigs." Kurt said as he walked passed us.

"That is what you think little brother." Rogue said as she put Hayden's burp cloth over her shoulder and then picked up her child. Hayden looked more like Logan than her, but no one ever brought it up because it's easy to see how much she misses him. "Kitty can you hold Hayden for a minute?" She asked after she was done.

"Yeah." I answered as I reached for Hayden. The baby smiled when I placed her on my lap. I watch Rouge as she wiped off the high-chair and then slid it back into the corner. "I see your wear the dress I got you for your birthday." I said as I noticed she was wearing the pink with white poke-a-dots dress I got for her birthday.

"I figured it was safe since Hayden seems to be over her spit up on mommy twice a day faze." She said as she sat down. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that comment. She reached for Hayden when I finished eating. Once Hayden was off my lap I got up and put my plate in the sink. I heard the phone ring and then Rogue said "Kitty, Lance wants to talk to you. Oh, and can you tell him that if he calls me Mommy Dearest again I am going to kick his ass." She handed me the phone than walked off with Hayden.

"Why do you incest on pissing off my best friend?" I asked into the phone.

_"Its fun and she deserves it for having a kid at seventeen." Lance replied._

"I will not stop her from killing you if you continue to be this way."

_"Yes, you will if not you'll miss me too much." _

"What do you want?"

_"Dinner, tomarrow."_

"Fine."

_"See you then." He said before he hung up._

"Why do you waste your time with him?" Jean asked me.

"He's not that bad." I replied as I walked away.

"Yeah I like to hear you say that when you two break up again." Jean said as I left.

Kurt's P.O.V – Later That Day

I sat under a tree in the front yard watching as everyone enjoyed the nice day. Jean and Scott where washing Scott's car and Jamie, Bobby, and some of the other younger kids where playing Frisbee. Everything was peaceful till he pulled up. I stared to walk up to him as he got off the bike and took off his helmet and placed it on the seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I yelled as I came face to face with him.

"I have just a much of a right to be here as you do blue boy." Logan stated.

"No, not after what you done!" I yelled.

"And what the hell did I do to piss you off?" He asked.

"You left her here! You didn't care how much that hurt her! You didn't care that she loved you! You used her!" I was so mad that I wanted to punch him. "Get on your damn bike and leave my sister alone!" That when I did lose it and went after him.

"Kurt what the hell is you doing?" Scott said as he grabbed me.

"I want kill him for what he did to Rogue. You know how this will affect her. She just started to move on." I said to him.

"The real punishment for him will be for him to see what he has done to her." Scott said. That's when I saw the Professor come outside with Storm and Beast.

"Logan it's been a long time. Welcome back old friend." The Professor said calmly.

"What is elf boy talking about?" Logan asked as he walked towards his long time friend.

"You'll have to find that out on your own. Why don't you come in and get settled back in?" The Professor said as he turned around. Logan followed him inside.

"I hate him." I said with sourly.

Logan P.O.V

"I messed up big time, Charles." I said as I followed him to his office.

"Do you want tell me about it?" Charles asked as he stopped in front of a chair.

"No. I'm going to talk to Rogue."

"Well, you know where I'll be if you need me." Charles said as I walked out. I knew my leaving would hurt Rogue somewhat, but everyone makes it seem like I killed her. I didn't know where to look really, so I just walked around hoping to bump into her. I walked out back and that is when heard her. I didn't see her at first.

"What do you mean you're going out with Lance again? Didn't just break-up last week?" I walked a little farther and then I saw her and Kitty sitting on a blanket in the grass. She was sitting with her back to me, but I could already tell she changed. Her hair was longer and she wasn't dressed like she used to. She was wearing a pink dress.

"He's really sweet when you get to know him." Kitty said that's when she looked up and saw me coming. "What the hell?"

"What?" Rogue said as she her head to look behind her. "When did he get back?"

"I don't know, but I think I should go." She said as I looked at her I could tell she was about to break down.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to take Hayden? It's almost time for her nap." She said as she got up. Who is Hayden?

"No, she's fine." Rogue said before Kitty left.

"I have my eyes on you." Kitty said as she passed me. I walked over to the blanket and that is when I saw the baby. I didn't have to ask because I could tell by just looking at it that I was the father.

"Logan." Rogue said as I sat down.

"She's mine, isn't she?" I could tell it's a girl because she had a yellow dress on.

"Yes." Rogue said softly. She looked like she was going to cry. "Her name is Hayden and she's four months old."

"Can I hold her?" I asked. It's hard to believe that I have a daughter.

"Yeah." Rogue said as she handed Hayden to me. That's when I noticed that she wasn't wearing gloves.

"You're still taking those pills aren't you?" I didn't think that she should have agreed to be experimented on.

"No, actually the pills took away my powers forever." She answered softly. I knew something bad would come out of those things.

"Wow, I missed a lot."

"You've been gone for a year. You didn't think everything was going to be the same, did you?"

"Yeah I did." I said as I looked down at my child.

"She likes you."

"That's good."

"Yeah, you would laugh at how bad she freaks out when Scott or Lance gets near her."

"Well, she's smart then. Lance is nothing but trouble."

"Logan, why did you come back?"

"I realized that I couldn't run from my feeling because even a thousand miles away I still love you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. Please forgive me."

"It's going to take time Logan." She said. I couldn't help myself at that point. I kissed her like I have been wanting to for a year and then Hayden started to cry.

"Someone is ready for a nap. Aren't you?" Rogue said as she took Hayden from me and then stood up. She was heading in. I grabbed the blanket and then followed behind her. I could already tell she was a good mother, no great mother.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN X-MEN:EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!

Rogue P.O.V

Once Hayden was in her crib, she was sound asleep. I really wasn't sure what to do, so I sat there watching her sleep. I knew that Logan was standing behind me, but who knows how long he'll stay this time. I'm not going to get my hopes up because he'll always be the same lone wolf he's always been. Plus, what do you say to someone that left you?

"Rogue, Sue is on the phone. She says you're late." Kitty said as she poked her head though my door. Sue's my boss. She owns the Starlight, a restaurant known for its good food and live entertainment. I am the entertainment for the weekend. I basically get paid two hundred dollars a night for sing karaoke and my wardrobe is paid for.

"Crap. Tell her I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes." I said as I got my purse. Then I was out of there and down the hall in no time at all. I knocked on Scott's door. See Scott and I have a deal he gives me free rides to work and I help him plan his surprise proposal to Jean, which will take place tomorrow night at the Starlight.

"What's going on?" Scott said as he opened his door.

"I'm late for work and you still have to pick a dress?" I also was giving him one of my dresses that Sue buys me for work to give to Jean to wear tomorrow.

"Let's go." He said as he shut his door. We we're already half way to the restaurant when he asked "Are you going to take him back?"

"I don't know. How can I just forget that he wasn't there for me when I needed him?" I said as I finally allowed the tears I have been holding in since he showed up fall down my face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly.

"It's not your fault. It's just everything is so confusing right now." I said as we pulled in. "Now on a happier note let's get things ready for tomorrow." I said as I got out.

"What's going on you never miss practice?" Sue asked when we ran into her outside my dressing room.

"Long story." I said as I walked in.

"Pick one." I said as I pointed to the rack where all my dresses we're hanging.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Sue asked as she followed us.

"No, Hayden's fine." I answered as I started to put on my make-up.

"Then what's going on." Sue said. She never could leave anything alone.

"Logan is back." I said as I turned around to see her face.

"Oh my." She said as she hugged me. Sue and I are very close. In a way she is the mother figure I never had. "I'll kill him for you."

"Good luck, Kurt already tried." Scott said as he looked at the dresses. Why didn't anybody tell me this?

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know. He flipped out when he pulled up." Scott said.

"No one tells me anything." I said as I turned back around.

"I changed the set so it's just your best songs. Since, you missed practice." Sue said as she handed me a piece of paper.

"Great." I said as I saw the list. Most were sad break-up songs just what I need.

"What do you think of this one?" Scott said as he held up a red chiffon off the shoulder and halter dress with deep V neckline and A Line skirt.

"Good choice." Sue said. "So, what's this lucky lady like?" They we're talking about Jean for a good fifteen minutes.

"Well, I better get going I have to snick this bad boy into her room and I figure now would be the best time since she is most likely helping with Hayden." Scott said.

"Have Jean tell Hayden that I love her." I said as he left. I still had an hour till I went on, but I also had to do my hair and get dressed. Sue helped me curl my hair and pick out a dress (A long strapless scarlet chiffon gown with gathers that radiate from the side of the waist and a long flowing ruffle spills from the beaded train.)

"It's time to show them what you got kid." Sue said as we left. Once on the stage I felt like I was home. It's always been this way. The show was almost over when I saw Kitty walk in with him. It was perfect timing really because I was in the middle of Kelly Clarkson's Behind My Hazel Eyes "…You made me feel alright for once in my life…" After the show I rushed to my dressing room hoping to avoid them for as long as I can. Of course when I came up with the plan to lock myself in my dressing room I forgot that Kitty can walk though walls.

"Thought you could lock us out." Kitty said as they phased though the door.

"Maybe."

"That's no way to talk to the person who went to three drug stores to get the right color of hair dye for you." Kitty said.

"You got it. Thank you." I said as I hugged her. The hair dye is part of the new Rogue way of life because I'm getting rid of the white in my hair. Another thing I have to do for the new me is talk to Logan. "Umm…Kitty why don't you go try to talk Sue into a free dinner?" I asked.

"I'm really not that hungry; Jean fixed this amazing pasta dish for dinner." I gave her a death stare. "Oh…you want to be alone. I'll go talk to Sue." She said as she left.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"I want to talk to you and well you know Kitty."

"She's gone so talk." He said.

"I don't see how you think you can just come back after all this time and expect things to be the same. You think I can just forgive you after leaving me and what's worse you didn't tell me you were leaving. I just woke up and you weren't there. Finally the Professor told me that you left in the middle of the night. That killed me and things only got worse after that. I was finally getting a grip on how life could be with out you and then you come back." I said as tears fell down my face.

"I messed up. I know that. Just please give me a chance and if it don't work I'll let elf boy run me out of the country." Logan said as he wiped away my tears.

"A chance. I think we can do that, but that chance starts with a parenting lesson tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because school is starting on Monday and I don't have anyone to watch Hayden tomorrow night because Kitty has a date, Kurt has a date, Storm left tonight to spend time with her sister, and Scott and Jean are going to be here." I said.

"Fine, you can give me a parenting lesson first thing in the morning." He said as he hugged me.

"Now go find Kitty while I change." I said as I opened the door. He left and I could wait to get out of this dress. I changed quickly and then I was out of there. I walked out to the dinning area where I saw Sue sitting with Logan and Kitty. "Wow, I didn't actually think you would get a meal." I said as I walked up to them.

"I was hungry." Kitty answered.

"What happen to 'I'm not really hungry'?" I asked.

"That was before I saw how good the chocolate pie looked." She said as she looked at the empty plates in front of them.

"Come on, Miss. Piggy. Let's head home." I said.

"Fine." Kitty said as she stood up.

"See you tomorrow Sue." I said as the three of us got ready to go. When we got to the car I had to ask "Kitty isn't driving, is she?"

"No, I fear for my life to much." Logan answered as I got in the car.

"Can't you be nice to me?" Kitty asked. After that I had to of dozed off because next thing I know Logan was carrying me up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in the car. I didn't want to wake you." He said as he put me down next to my bedroom door.

"Thanks; you want tell Hayden good night." I said.

"That would be nice." He said as I opened the door. I found my lovely brother sound asleep on my bed.

"Kurt. Kurt. Wake up." I said as I tapped him.

"What's wrong?" He said as he shot up.

"Nothing, but you might want to go to your room." I said.

"Yeah, night sis." Kurt said as he stumbled out of the room. Then I walked over to Hayden's crib where she was sound asleep. I watched her sleep for a few minutes then Logan said "You should go to sleep."

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night." He said as he left.

Logan P.O.V.

It was nice to actually sleep in my own bed. It was all that great though to hear someone's music blasting at seven in the morning. I got up after trying to tune out the music for a few minutes. I was getting ready to head down stairs for breakfast when Rogue walked in.

"Ready?" She asked. I turned to look at her. She was more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was open to reveal a black tank and a pair of jeans. She was holding Hayden who was wearing a white dress. They looked like a picture in a magazine.

"Yeah, let's go." We walked down stairs together. Then I watched as she pulled the high-chair over to the table and then put Hayden in it. Then she made a plate of food and placed it in front of the high-chair. Then she got Hayden's baby food and bottle.

"Aren't you going to get something?" She asked as she started to feed Hayden.

"Yeah, I was just watching you, so I know what to do for later." I said as I went to get my breakfast. That's when Kitty walked in late like always. She walked over to Rogue and Rogue handed her the plate of food she made earlier.

"You're the best." Kitty said as she started to eat.

"You need anything?" I asked Rogue before I sat down.

"No, I'm fine." Rogue said as I sat down. By the time I start to eat she was already burping Hayden. After she was done she picked up Hayden and then asked "Logan can you take her for a minute?"

"Yeah." I said as I reached for my daughter. It's still weird to think that I have a daughter. I watched as Rogue wiped off the high chair and then pulled it back where it was. She grabbed a cup of coffee quickly before sitting back down. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"I'm not really hungry." She said. Between breakfast and lunch she managed to teach me Hayden's daily schedule and how to change a dipper, which is a skill I never thought I would need to know. After lunch Hayden took a nap and we took the time to talk some more.

"Where did you go?" Rogue asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Everywhere, really. I spent time up north and some time down south. Nothing really felt right because I missed you the whole time." I said as I bushed a piece of hair out of her face. I remembered everything I would have done to touch her before they created that stupid pill and now looking on the aftermath I wonder if it was worth the pain she must of when though. "Do you regret it?" I asked softly. I could tell by her face she knew what I was talking about.

"I don't regret the decisions I made. If I didn't I wouldn't have Hayden and seeing her smile everyday makes it worth it." Kitty told me that Rogue practically lived in the medbay, as she called it, for her whole pregnancy. She was weak and tried from losing her powers. I could tell she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." I said as I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"You would have just blamed yourself. You always blame yourself." She said as she looked at me. She always seemed to look straight into my heart. We had talked about this once before.

~flashback~

Rogue was having a hard time getting used to some of the things going on, after all she just realized that she was adopted by a woman who only wants her powers and that blue-boy is her brother. So I came up with the idea to drive out to a near by lake. We were sitting next to the lake watching the moonlight glitter off the water, when she looked at me the way that makes me feel like she is looking at my heart.

"What do you see when you look at me that way?" I asked.

"What I always have seen in you. A man hiding behind his mistakes and flaws. A man to scared to let anyone in, but he'll never say that."

"That's not completely true, I let you in."

"For now." She said as she placed her gloved hand on mine. I would have killed to kiss her right then.

~end of flashback~

She was always able to read me like a book. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You." I answered before I kissed her forehead.

"I always knew you were a big softy, but no one else could see passed the beers and bikes." She said.

"Well, isn't that the bad boy code beers, bikes, and babes?" I asked.

"You told me once that you could be a good guy, someone to take home and settle down with." She said.

"I did." I replied as the memory came back.

~Flashback~

We had been together for less than a month and I had already messed up. I forgot about her birthday and instead of watching my girlfriend blow out the candles on her birthday cake, I went to a bar and got drunk. We were agreeing in the kitchen and surely enough everyone in the mansion was listening.

"This is why girls never marry bad boys." She said. "They won't be there for them. Even Irene told me that. Everyone needs to find a good guy, someone that you can settle down with."

"I'm sorry. I messed up, but I can be that guy. I can be the one you settle down with. Just give me another chance." I said.

"One more chance, but Logan I can't let you hurt me anymore." She said as she hugged me.

~End of Flashback~

"I guess I messed up again." I said.

"Yeah, you did, but you still might be that one." She said as she leaned towards me more. "But I can't let you hurt me again." She whispered before she kissed me and just like yesterday we were interrupted, but this time it was by Kurt.

"Kitty says she needs your help now." He said after he teleported his way into her room.

"Bad hair day or nothing to wear?" She asked as she got up.

"Bad hair." He answered.

"This is going to take awhile, sorry." She said before she left.

"You've been here for one day and she is already back under your spell." Kurt said surprised.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go?" I asked.

"Actually I don't, but I leave you alone. Oh, and remember the walls have ears." He said before he left.

Rogue's P.O.V

It took a half an hour to fix Kitty's hair and to get her to stop crying. Then I went back to my room to find Logan looking though my closet.

"May I ask what you are looking for?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. It really didn't help any with telepaths in the house.

"Just seeing how many of my shirts you took while I was gone." He said as he pointed to a small pile of plaid button up shirts. I did take a few of his shirts to keep him with me even though he wasn't actually here. I altered some to fix me better and others I left just the way they were.

"They smelled like you and I didn't think you were coming back." I said as I walked up to him.

"Fine, but you owe me some new shirts." He said as I picked up the shirts and placed them back in my closet. "And when did you get some all those clothes."

"Kitty takes me shopping a lot, especially right after her and Lance break up." I said as walked back over to him.

"Oh, so about once a week." He said with a laugh.

"It's not funny. She should just rid her self of that loser, but no she just keeps going back to him." I said.

"She probably says the same thing about us." He said.

"And I don't care."

"Neither does Kitty."

"I know." I said as I sat down on my bed. "I just don't want her to get hurt…like I was." He sat down next to me and then whispered "I'm sorry."

"I have to go. I can't ruin the big night. See you later, daddy." I said as I got up and then walked out. I didn't have a ride today, so I asked Kurt to get me there in the way only Kurt could.

"This is as far as I go sis." Kurt said as we stood in the alley behind the Starlight.

"Thanks little bro, I owe you." I said before I walked away.

Jean's P.O.V

I'm not quite sure what Scott is up to today, but I have a feeling I will soon find out. I mean he is always give me little things to know he cares, but today I got a designer dress and a dozen roses. He is up to something. Kitty had just left and I was finally ready when Scott knocked on the door.

"What are you up to?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I see the dress fits." He said completely ignoring my question.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Come on, we should really get going." He said as he took my hand. He led me down the stirs and to the car. I gave up trying after that. "Tonight's all about you." He said as he parked the car in the parking lot of the Starlight. He opened the car door for me and then led me inside. We showed up just in time for the beginning of Rogue's show and ironically tonight's specials where my favorites. He is definitely behind this.

"Do you know just how much I love you?" He asked after we finished dinner. I didn't know what to say and he really didn't even give me time to. Within seconds he was in front of me on one knee. I know something was up, but this I did not see coming.

"Jean, I have loved you since I first saw you and I don't want to go another day without you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled little black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with one tiny little stone.

"Yes, of course." I said as tears ran down my face. He slipped the ring on my finger.

Kitty P.O.V

A date to Lance was hamburgers at whatever place had a sale or he had a coupon for. There is a time usually when I'm sitting at the table in the back corner of the Burger Barn when I wonder if Rogue is right. Is he worth this?

"Are you ok? You haven't touched your burger." Lance asked after he inhaled four hamburgers.

"I'm fine." I said as I looked around as I looked out the window.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Lance asked.

"I don't practically like grease stuffed in a bun, ok? Haven't you ever thought of being a little romantic?" I asked in a sourly tone.

"Hey, I got you a large soda. What more do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know a nice meal. Something that doesn't come wrapped in paper. Maybe we go someplace without a drive thru. And would it kill you to buy me flowers once and awhile?" I asked with the same sour tone as before only this time I was louder.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"You should learn to treat a girl with some respect. Rumor has it they like a guy who can treat them right!" I yelled before I got up and left. I can't believe I just acted like that. What has gotten into me? Of course now I have to find a way back home. I had my phone so I could call someone, but who? Kurt was out with Amanda. Logan was watching Hayden. I was thinking this though when I heard Lance.

"Kitty, what is up with you tonight?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"I'm not sure. I just don't think I can take this anymore." I said.

"Come on give me another chance. I'll take you to a nice restaurant no drive thru or coupons. Please."

"You'll foot the whole bill without complaining?" I asked.

"I'll even get you flowers." He said.

"Fine." I said as I hugged him.

"Let's get you home, before Professor kills me," He said with a laugh.

"The Professor should be your least worry since Logan's back." I replied as we walked to his jeep.

"Wolf man is back?" He questioned.

"As of yesterday." I replied as we got in the car.

"And Rogue just let him back in her life?"

"Yes. What's up with all the questions?"

"Nothing." He said.

Logan P.O.V

I made sure that there was something for Rogue to eat when she got home, so I ordered pizza. I waited in her room with it till she got home. "Logan?" She said as she walked in.

"Pizza?" I asked.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She said as she sat down next to me.

"I felt like it." I said as I opened the pizza box.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed a slice.

"So, what happened tonight?"

"Jean said yes and then they disappeared."

"Their down the hall in his room."

"I didn't need to know that." She said with a laugh. That's when Kitty walked by and whispered "How can he make pizza look romantic?"

"Kitty is in a bad mood." I said after she was gone.

"Great and she's my ride to school in the morning." She said as she shut the pizza box. I looked at her worrying if she is getting enough to eat. "Don't worry I eat with Sue." She said.

"Oh." She always knows what I'm thinking.

"I should get to sleep. I have school in the morning." She said.

"I'll leave and I'll put this in the fridge so someone can eat it for a late night snack or breakfast." I said as I grabbed the pizza box and then got up and left.

"Night." She said as I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's P.O.V

The first day of a new school year was the busiest morning of the year because everyone was getting up at the same time now. This causes craziness. Fifteen plus teenage girls fighting for the bathrooms, not fun trust me. I was trying to stay clear of the mess out in the halls, so I sat in my room for most of the morning. Around six, Rogue came in still in her pajamas with a towel covering up her hair.

"Logan I need you to tell me what you think about my hair." She said as she removed the towel revealing her hair which was one color, a dark brown with a little red tint.

"Looks good." I said.

"Thanks." She said as she headed back to the door, but before she left she said "You're going to have to come out at some point." Then she left. She knows me too well. I stayed in my room till breakfast. I walked in the kitchen to find everything in full swing. Rogue was working on her cup of coffee while she tried to get a stubborn Hayden to eat. She had dressed them to match again each wearing a red dress; the only difference was that Hayden wasn't wearing high heel boots that went up to her knees like her mother.

"I'll take care of Hayden. You should be getting ready to leave." I said as I sat on the other side of Hayden.

"This is a bad idea. I've never left her for this long." Rogue said as she watched Hayden refuse her baby food.

"Rogue, it's going to be okay. I'll be here making sure nothing happens to her." I said Kitty walked in and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Rogue, we have to go. I told Lance I'd meet him at school a little early." Kitty said as she zoomed though the kitchen and to the door. Rogue looked hesitate as she got up.

"Go." I said before she kissed Hayden's head. Kitty then pulled her by the arm.

"I'll be back in awhile." She said before they disappeared.

"Momma's crazy." I said as I gave Hayden her bottle. She just laughed. I sat in the kitchen till everyone was out the door and off to school.

"I see you are adjusting well." Charles said as he came into the kitchen.

"If I mess up again, I'll lose them." I said as Hayden sat on my lap half asleep. "I can't lose them."

"Have you told her about Laura, yet?" Laura, also known as X23, is in a way my daughter. I have told her in the past that if she ever wanted to be a part of a family she knew where to find me.

"No, but I don't think she'll come here. When I last saw her in Huston she was positive she was better off alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's outside the gate, waiting for the courage to come in." He said.

"Can you watch Hayden for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as I handed him the baby.

Kitty P.O.V

I was talking with Lance and Toad when Rogue finally walked into the school. She was freaking out about the baby. For awhile I thought she went back home.

"Wow, she's hot. What's my chances?" Toad asked as Rogue walked past us.

"None, Logan's back." Kitty said.

"That means if you try anything, you'll find out what those claws can do." Lance said as the warning bell rung.

"See you later." I said as we all went our separate ways.

Rogue P.O.V

I sat in the back of home room as Ms. Winters took roll. I noticed the dirty looks I got from people. After all I have two x's on my back: I'm a mutant, and I messed most of last year for unexplained reasons. Even though most probably know why I was gone, but it's too late to change things now.

"Rogue, your back." Ms. Winters said surprised as everyone looked back at me. She was my English and home room teacher last year.

"Yep, I couldn't bear to be away any longer." I said with a sour tone.

"It's nice to see you again." She said before the bell rang. I hate this already. I walked to my next class English 401. Kitty was in this class. It was nice to see a friendly face.

"How's it going so far?" She asked as I sat down.

"Just kill me now." I replied.

"Now as your best friend, I would never do that."

"Where is Lance? He would end my pain." I said before the bell rang. After that I just moved form class to class until lunch. That's when I decided to use the pay phone and call home.

Logan P.O.V

"You decided to come?" I asked as I walked out to the front gate. I saw her standing there with a small suitcase.

"I'm tried of being lonely and you made a family seem so perfect." Laura said as I opened the gate.

"Yeah, perfect." Yeah right I'm going to be dead when Rogue gets home.

"Its okay if I stay here right?" She asked as we walked towards the house.

"Yes. I told you before we're family and we're always welcome here." I said.

"Thanks, Logan this means a lot to me." She said as we walked in the house.

"Logan, Hayden wants you." Charles said as he handed me a screaming Hayden.

"Who are they?" Laura asked softly.

"I am Charles Xavier." Charles answered.

"And this is Hayden. Your sister." Laura had a weird look on her face.

"Is she another clone?" She asked.

"No, I told you about Rogue right? She's our daughter." I explained.

"Oh." She said.

"Logan, Hayden is ready for a nap. I'll show Laura around." Charles said.

"Okay." I said as I walked Hayden upstairs. It was time to feed Hayden again when Rogue called during her lunch.

_"Hello, Logan?" She asked._

"You didn't have to call Hayden's fine." I said.

_"So everything is under control there?" She asked._

"Well, with Hayden yes." I said not wanting to tell her over the phone.

_"What's that mean?" She asked._

"Umm…did I ever tell you about Laura?"

_"Who the hell is Laura?" She practically yelled._

"I guess not, well, she my daughter kind of."

_"You have a daughter that you didn't tell me about." She said with anger._

"Not exactly, she's a clone, but I think of her as a daughter. Anyways she's going to be living here."

_"How long have you known about her?"_

"A few years."

_"Years and you never bothered to tell me you had a kid. After everything we have been though and you just happened to leave this out."_

"Figured that no one needed to know." I said right as she hung up. Great, I'm going to die.

Rogue's P.O.V

After I hung up on Logan I went to eat lunch with Kurt, Amanda, Kitty, Lance, and Toad.

"What's wrong sis?" Kurt asked.

"Logan has a daughter." I said with anger.

"You should know that you gave birth to her." Lance said.

"No another daughter, Laura." I replied.

"What?" Kitty said. "And he never told you?"

"He only told me now because she is moving in with us." I said.

"Oh man, I just got my own room." Kitty said knowing she was the only one with an extra bed right now.

"He lied to me again." I said as I worked though my puzzled thoughts.

"He didn't really lie. He just didn't tell you." Kurt said.

"Same thing." I said as ears ran down my face. "I have to get out of here. Kitty will you cover for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, go." She said.

"I owe you." I said as I left. I went straight home and straight to my room. Logan was there but I wasn't ready to talk to him. I just grabbed Hayden and her stroller and her dippier bag quickly. I left not knowing where to go. I walked around town for a few hours till I got to the Starlight. I walked in hoping that Sue was there.

"Oh, god what's wrong?" Sue said as she ran to me as soon as I walked in.

"Logan has another daughter he didn't tell me about. He's known for years and never told me."

"Sit down. I have the perfect thing to cure the pain." She said as she walked into the back. She came out with two slices of chocolate pie.

"How's this going to help?" I asked.

"Chocolate is the only thing that works for a broken heart." She said. "Now tell me all bout it."

Kitty P.O.V

Kurt and I rushed home to help Rogue, but when we got there we couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" We asked Logan who was in the kitchen talking to a girl with long black hair.

"She came and got Hayden and left no one has seen her since." Logan answered.

"And you don't care that she is out there on the streets somewhere because of you?" Kurt asked. "What happened to 'I love her. I'll never hurt her.'?"

"The Logan I used to know would be the first to go out and look for her." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I was getting ready to go look for Rogue when Professor stopped me.

"Rogue will come back when she is ready. You looking for her will only make things worse." He said.

"But she needs me."

"All she needs is time. You on the other hand have homework." He said.

"Fine." I said as I walked up the stairs. I saw Jean and Scott talking down the hall from my room.

"Don't worry so much she's strong, Kitty." Jean said as I passed them.

"Stay out of my head!" I yelled as I opened my bedroom door and sure enough there was a small suitcase on the extra bed in my room. "Great!" I yelled.

Jean P.O.V

"She needs time." I told Scott after Kitty yelled at me. "We all need time."

"I can't believe he kept this away from us." Scott said in disbelief.

"With the reaction he's getting, I can't say I blame him. Rogue left, Kitty's a mental wreck, and Kurt wants to kill him." I said.

"What about the girl?" He asked.

"She's confused and is blaming herself for all of this."

"Where do you think she is?" Scott asked as Laura passed us.

"The Starlight, Sue is the only other person she has to talk too."

"They are close."

Laura P.O.V

My first day being part of a family and I have already messed things up. I walked into the room the Professor had assigned to me, my roommate was there and she looked more than a little mad. I looked around the room; I noticed all the pictures that she had tapped to the walls. One stuck out to me it was of her and another girl with a white stripe in her hair.

"Is that Rogue?" I asked as I studied the picture.

"Yes." She said sourly.

"I didn't mean to upset you." I said softly looking at her.

"It's him that I am upset with. He shouldn't have come back." She said as she opened up a text book. I sat on my bed in silence for awhile, but I couldn't take it anymore. So, I went off to find a place where I seemed welcomed.

Rogue's P.O.V

I was talking to Sue for hours before I asked "What do I do now?"

She took my hand and said "Baby girl, you have waited to long for him to come back home to let this stop you from being happy together. You already have one kid, what's one more? And with this one you didn't have to go throw twenty-six hours of labor."

"You're telling me that I should just forgive and forget?" I asked.

"Yes, if not you'll lose him again." She was right and I couldn't go throw that again.

"You're right. I'm going to go home." I said as I got up.

Laura P.O.V

I was sitting on the front steps when I saw her walking up the walk way pushing a stroller. She was different than I would expect Logan to fall for. She was that type of girl who every girl wants to be and every guy wants to be with. Nothing like the goth chick in the picture I saw earlier. But, her face told the real story with the look of pain and sorrow that was written on it. She saw me and stopped.

Rogue's P.O.V

I walked up to the front steps when I saw her. She was beautiful young lady. The keyword there is young. She couldn't be more that thirteen or fourteen. She looked miserable. If there is going to be any relationship between us I'm going to have to make the first move. So, I sat down next to her and asked "What's wrong?"

Laura P.O.V

Her apparent kindness surprised me I expected her to hate me the most. After all I was ruining her chance of a normal life. "Why do you care?" I asked.

Rogue's P.O.V

Why did I care? I don't really know, but I wasn't about to let this go. "I'm trying to be nice. Trying to let you in my life, because I know what its like to be not wanted is. It sucks I know. But, you don't have to be alone. Just know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

I waited there for a minute, but she just sat there. I started to get up when she said "I thought things would be different when I got here, but everyone still hates me and I'm still alone."

"They don't know you well enough to hate you. They are just upset with the way we found out you existed." I asked.

"How did you get past the way people treated you?" She asked.

"You don't notice in awhile. And all wounds heal with time."

Logan's P.O.V

I was in the kitchen still worrying about Rogue when I heard the front door shut. I went towards the entryway when I heard her and Laura talking about clothing stores. This small simple conversation put a smile on my face. Things might work out after all.

"I'll take you shopping before you start school." Rogue said as I walked in. School…I didn't even think about enrolling her in school.

"Are you sure? I don't have any money." Laura said.

"I've got it covered." Rogue said as she looked down at Hayden who was sleeping in her arms.

"Laura it's getting late, you should get up to bed." I said.

"Fine." She said as she turned towards the stairs. I watch her till she is out of sight.

"I should go to." Rogue said.

"Okay, night." I said as I leaned down to kiss her. It was at the moment that I got the picture in my head of my family, my beautiful family. Everything to come just came to life in my head and I loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean POV

Everything becomes more real when you sit down with your wedding planer. It brings everything to reality. It also causes Scott and my Father to swear at what they call "ridiculous prices". They just don't understand. This is the one day that has to be perfect. And it's not like a want everything. I want a small beautiful, elegant ceremony in the mansion and a simple reception. Of course to hem it is nothing more than a bill. Dad even tried to say for us to get married at city hall and then have a potluck after. Can you believe that?

"Have you actually picked anything out yet?" Mary, the wedding planner asked.

"So far just the date, but I put together a few collections that I like. I just can't seem to narrow it down to one." I answered.

"Ok well what's the date again?"

"December 19th."

"Ok now let me see what you have put together."

**(A/N: Collection 1**

.?id=2275&vendorid=ED

.?id=7217&vendorid=ED

.?id=7238&vendorid=ED

.?id=7193&vendorid=ED

.?id=7197&vendorid=ED

**Collection 2**

**.?id=5069&vendorid=ED**

**.?id=7240&vendorid=ED**

**Collection 3**

**.?id=5047&vendorid=ED**

**.?id=7236&vendorid=ED**

**.?id=7223&vendorid=ED**

**Collection 4**

**.?pid=52&item_id=12423&showpic=10817&rowid=142&page=8**

**.?id=7218&vendorid=ED**

**Collection 5**

**.?pid=52&item_id=10747&rowid=200&page=10**

**.?id=7222&vendorid=ED**

**Collection 6**

**.?pid=52&item_id=12439&rowid=408&page=21**

**.?id=7216&vendorid=ED**

**Collection 7**

**.?pid=52&item_id=12440&rowid=407&page=21**

**.?id=7088&vendorid=ED**

**.?id=7089&vendorid=ED**

**.?id=7090&vendorid=ED**

**Now its your turn to decide! You get to pick the dresses by voting! Vote for the Collection you like the best!).**

Rogue POV

I never realized that the most pleasant thing in the world is to watch the man I love as he spends time with the child we created together.

"You're supposed to be working on your homework. Not staring at me." Logan said as he looked straight in my eyes.

"Well, I rather look at you, than learn about GPA per Captia."

"Why?"

"Because you're a lot hotter than it."

"Nice answer." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. "Now get to work."

**a/n: sorry it's so short. I just need the info asap. So please vote rather quickly. Then there will be a new chapter up right away.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue's POV

Well, the day has finally come. Jean and Scoot are finally getting married. And by the grace of god everyone made it here alive. Hopefully, we'll all make it to the ceremony alive. The mansion felt empty when I walked into the kitchen, maybe that because it was just the girls here today and the younger students. The guys are with Scoot and Alex at a hotel across town.

"Rogue!" Jean said as she saw me walk in. "I need you to keep telling me everything going to be okay." She said as she hugged me. This is a phrase I have gotten used to hearing since she named me her MOH.

"Jean clam down. Everything is going to be great." I said as I looked her in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay then, let's eat something and then we'll start getting ready." I said as I sat down. I looked over at Laura who was feeding her baby sister.

"Rogue when is Sue coming?" Laura asked. Sue, my dear friend, made sure that the students had outfits to wear that would match up with Jeans high class family. Sue also volunteered to help the younger girls get ready.

"Anytime now, so, if you hear the door bell it will either be her or Jeans family." I answered. We quickly finished breakfast and then Jean, Kitty, and I went upstairs to start getting ready. Kitty and I had literarily just zipped up our Midnight Blue strapless Matte Satin bridesmaid dresses, when Jean's mother walked in.

"I can't believe that my baby is getting married." She said as she watched Kitty take Jean's dress off the hanger.

"Do you mind helping ?" Kitty asked.

Jean's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was really getting married today. It's actually real.

"It's time, Baby Girl." I heard my dad say.

"How do I look Daddy?" I asked I want to make sure I look perfect for Scott.

"Like an Angel." He said as tears wielded up in his eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I turned around.

"I'll never be ready, but you are." He said. "Just remember I loved you first."

"How could I ever forget that?" I asked.

"Let's get this show on the road then." He said as he took my hand. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. I saw Scott at the end of the aisle and it took all my strength not to run to him.

Scott's POV

When I saw Jean walking down the aisle, I was the happiest I ever been. I know that I'll never be able to describe that dress they way a girl could, but I know that she never looked as perfect as she did in that dress. She looked like an angel. She was my angel. She's the only one I would ever look at like this. I love her and nothing will change that.

The Pastor asked her father "Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I." He answered as he placed her hand in mine. The rest of the ceremony was a blur I repeated after the Pastor never taking my eyes off of her. I remember taking her in my arms for our first kiss as husband and wife. I never wanted to let go.

Jean's POV

Everyone made the way from the ceremony to the reception. Everything truly was perfect. I had my family, my close friends, and the man I love. Nothing could make this night better.

Rogue's POV

Everything worked out. Everything was perfect for Jean's big day. "There perfect for each other." I whispered to Logan as everyone watched them dance their first dance to the song "One" by U2.

"I've been saying that from day one." He whispered back. I watched the couple look at each other like they were all alone. In their minds none of us were here. After the song was over I drafted to the back of the room. Hayden was more conformable back away from the noise and crowd.

"Who's Laura talking to?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"One of Jean's cousins. They have been really hitting it off. You might just have to deal with the fact she might start dating." I said.

"No boys. There bad news." He said.

"Really? So you rather her date girls?"

"No dating at all."

"Logan you're going to have to get over it. If you don't let her go, she'll just go out the window."

He let go of me and took Hayden in his arms and said "At least this one will think that boys are icky for years to come."

"I'll let you believe what you want."

Laura's POV

"So, you go to Bayville High?" Jason, one of Jean's cousins asked. Sue sent him over about an hour ago to talk to me. Apparently he used to be a bus boy for her.

"Yeah."

"I just can't remember you. I'm sorry I used to know everyone at that school." He said.

"That's because I just moved here in September." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, I feel so stupid."

"We all do at some point. Trust me I always feel stupid around here."

"Why?" Thank god I didn't have to answer. Logan came over.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could have this dance." He said.

"Of course." I said as I took Logan's hand. Once we are on the dance floor I said "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I wasn't thrilled with the way that 'thing' was looking at you." I could only laugh at his comment.

"You know you're pretty good at this dad thing." I said as the song ended.

"Thanks, I think." He said as we walked away from the dance floor.

Rogue POV

Jean found me before they left for their honeymoon. "I just want to thank you. I know I drove you crazy for the past three months."

"Jean it's okay. Plus you have driven me crazy for the last three years. Nothing was different." She laughed at that. Scott came up to us then.

"It's time to go." He said.

"I'll see you when we get back." She said as she hugged me. They left. The gust left. And we were left with one big mess.

"Leave it." Professor X said as I started to clean up. "We all deal with it in the morning."

Logan POV

Charles and I found Rogue trying to clean the mansion up by herself after everyone left. He told her to leave it.

"Where's Hayden?" Rogue asked.

"Knocked out upstairs." I answered.

"Come on." I said.

"You didn't dance with me tonight." She said.

"Okay then." I said as I lead her to the den. I turned on the radio in there. The song that was on was "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She took my hand. We danced.

"Why is it even though nothing is right with you everything is perfect?" She asked.

"It's love. It does crazy things." I said as we danced. The song ended. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to my room.

"Logan what are you doing?" She asked.

"Loving you." I said as I closed the door behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue POV

It's late May and things are going great. Graduation is a week away and more importantly things are going great for my family. Plus, my baby is getting ready to walk. Right now Logan and I sit playing with her video camera waiting for her to take her first steps. "Hayden, come get the doll?" Logan said as he held up her favorite doll. Yet, still nothing she just sat there across from us smiling. "I think she knows we are up to something." Logan said as he looked at me.

"It's just going to take time." I said as Kitty came into my room in a hurry.

"Can I borrow a dress?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I watched her go to my closet and take out a white dress that I had hanging up.

"Thanks." She said as she rushed out.

"She gets weirder by the day." Logan said as he fixed his eyes on Hayden.

Laura POV

I walked into my room to find that Kitty had her bags packed at the bottom of her bed. Weird. I noticed that she had taken everything out of her closet. She wasn't leaving, was she? Maybe I should ask Rogue. I walked down the hall to find my father and Rogue trying to get Hayden to walk. "You know she won't do anything until you two look away." I said.

"I am not missing this moment. I will see her take her first steps." Rogue said as she got up.

"Hey you know what is up with Kitty?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"She has all her stuff packed up." I said.

"What?" Rogue said as she started out into the hallway. I followed her back to my room. "What the hell!" She said as she opened drawers and cabinets. Then she turned around and ran down the hall towards the stairs leaving me and Logan watching.

"I'll get Hayden and met up with you two." He said as he headed back toward her room.

Jean POV

Rogue stormed into the living room where professor and I were talking about school. "Do you guys know anything about Kitty leaving?" She asked.

"I have heard of no such thing. What brings this up?" Professor asked.

"Her stuff is packed. Everything down to the last pair of shoes." She answered.

"That's not like Kitty." I said as I to become worried.

"Girls I assure you that Katharine will be home to explain soon. Maybe she is planning on trying to take advantage of some of the others leaving after graduation. You know how much she wants her own room." He said. I could tell something was up he said Katharine not Kitty. He only called her Katharine when she was in trouble. I followed Rogue to the front room. We sat on the stairs watching the doors.

"I don't know what would cause this." Rogue said.

"Maybe her parents are sick of something." I offered a suggestion as Logan and Hayden made it down stairs.

"No, she would have told us." She replied.

"True." I replied as Logan sat Hayden on the floor. "She still hasn't walked yet?" I asked.

"Did you hear any screams?" Logan asked.

"I guess not." I replied. "How exactly would be the one screaming?" I asked. Rogue just laughed and pointed at him.

"Don't laugh at me." He said.

Kurt POV

Three hours. Everyone has been sitting in the living room waiting for Kitty. As more time passes we worry more. As more time passes more people sit in here. At least one person has a smile on their face. Of course that's the baby. She sits in the middle of the room just smiling at us. "Come to Uncle Kurt." I said as I held my arms out for her. She just looked at me and then looked away.

"I think that is baby talk for fuck you." Scott said with a laugh.

"Well at least I could be in the room when she was younger. You come in the room she would scream." I replied. He said nothing to that. It was back to the silence. Nothing happened. Well, expect for Jean feeding Hayden.

"Scott." Jean said as she looked at Hayden in her height car and then at him.

"Oh no, we agreed not to have any children till you finished college. Hayden is as close as you are getting." He said.

"We'll talk about it later." She said with a sharp tone.

Four hours. Still nothing. "Come on Kurt." Scott said as he got up.

"What?"

"We are going to look for her." Scott said as he pulled me up.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Find dirt bag." Scott said as he pushed me out the door.

Logan POV

I watched Rogue and Jean. They were worried out of their minds. "Maybe we should call the police." Bobby said as he stood in the doorway.

"It hasn't been forty eight hours they can't do anything." Rogue said as she stared at the wall. She and Jean were definitely taking this harder. After all they were like three sisters. Rogue called Sue about an hour ago saying that she couldn't make the meeting today and explained why. So, I was no surprise when Sue showed up at the door.

"Any word?" She asked me when I opened the door.

"No." I said as I led her into the living room. She ran to hug Rogue and Jean.

"Now trust me everything is going to be okay." She said as she sat down next to them. It wasn't much longer that I heard the door shut. Sure enough when I looked up there was Kitty and Lance trying to sneak in. I just looked at her. White dress, rice in her hair, and ring on her finger. Great.

"Where the hell were you?" Rogue asked as her and Jean walked towards the door.

"Ummm…." Kitty said. "Funny story." That's when I could tell that Rogue saw what I did.

"You didn't Kitty." She said as she went to grab Kitty's hand. She looked at the Bayville class ring held on by a rubber band. "You married this idiot."

"Well, yes." She mumbled.

"What the hell were you thinking Katharine?" She yelled. Professor soon came to aid.

"Now listen to what she has to say Rogue. Katharine please explain." He said.

"I LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down." Lance said. "It's not good for the baby when you get upset." Wait what did he say?

"That's why you did this, you're knocked up!" Rogue yelled.

"You have no room to talk." Lance said with a stick mean voice as he moved closer to Rogue.

"You don't talk to her like that." I said as I step in front of her.

"Oh so now you want to protect her." Lance said to me as he took another step closer.

"Oh and you're so great." I said.

"Kitty damit, talk to me!" Rogue yelled.

"You know you are such a hypocrite." Kitty said. "I am older than you were when you had Hayden. I am not a child."

"I DIDN'T GO OFF AND MARRY SOME IDOIT BECAUSE OF IT EITHER!" Rogue yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE LEFT YOU!" Kitty yelled.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED HIM ANYWAYS! GOD, TO THINK THAT I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME!" Rogue was turning red.

"I DO KNOW YOU AND I KNOW I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THIS ON MY OWN!" Kitty yelled.

"You won't have been alone, but fine you want him." Rogue said as she walked over to the door. "Here's the door, no trash welcome." She said as she opened the door.

"Who the hell are you calling trash?" Lance asked.

"You, dick." Rogue said. This is one thing I have been waiting for Rogue to do, but what happen next could have made a priest kill. Lance walked over to her and with out a word knocked her to the ground with a blow to her face. Kitty just screamed. Jean rushed over to her. I heard someone say that she was responding then Hank rushed her down stairs.

"Now what do you have to say mommy dearest." He said as I ran up and pushed him down. I held him there, with my claws to my throat.

"You think you're so though. I hate to tell you no one who hits a woman is tough." I said. "You know what they call men who hit woman?" He didn't say anything. "Dead men walking."

"Ummm….Logan." I heard Laura's soft voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Look behind you." She said. I turned my head to see my baby girl walking over to me. Hayden was walking.

"You see that. Her mother missed that because you knocked her out." I just looked at him before I punched him right in the jaw. Kitty screamed again, this time louder. Then Hayden started to cry. I got up and picked her up. I watched as Kitty dropped to ground crying.

"It's you're fault. I don't see what you see in him." Kurt said as he walked toward the stairs.

"Logan go help with Rogue." Professor said as he looked at the mess created. "And get the children out of here." He said as he looked at the younger mutants including Laura. I could tell they where scared out of their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan POV

Life gets more and more complicated everyday. Rogue is in a very emotional state with this Kitty thing. Nonstop crying some days. Hayden is in a very needy stage. And Laura is entering the world of dating. Fun life for me. But, tonight will not be one of the days where I lock myself in the danger room. Tonight I taking Rogue out and surprising her with just what we need for our growing family. Just please let everything go okay. For my sake.

"God it feels good to dress up for fun." She said as she walked down stairs. She looked perfect in her little black dress and hair fixed up. Not that she isn't perfect everyday.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I watched her walk over to me.

"Let me say goodbye to Hayden." She said as she walked into the living room. I could see Jean holding Hayden. "Momma loves you baby girl." Rogue said as she picked up Hayden and kissed her head. "I'll be back in a little bit." She said as she headed Hayden back to Jean. We left. I drove to the restaurant as she played with my radio settings. We went inside. It was nice and quiet. I miss the quiet.

"Logan, I love you." She said as she looked at me.

"I love you." I said as I looked into her eyes. "Forever and Always I will."

"Even with all the crying, screaming children, old sweets, toys everywhere?" She asked.

"That actually makes me love you more." I replied. "To see the impact you have on the girls." I paused. "I won't mind a few more because you are such a good mother."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said as I took the perfect opportunity to pull the ring that was in my pocket out. I got down on one knee like you are supposed to. "Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Oh my god." She said as tears began to fall. "Yes." Yes! She said yes! I looked over at her half eaten plate of food.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." I said as I got up. I paid the waiter and then we were out of there. I pulled up to the house that I had been working on for sometime now. I made sure it was in perfect shape and move in ready before I showed Rogue. I had Storm and Jean pick out every piece of furniture that went into the house. While I made sure it was safe for Hayden.

"What is this Logan?" She asked as I parked in front of the house.

"Home." I said as I got out and opened the car door for her.

"This is ours?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Every inch of it." I said as I handed her the key.

"I can't believe this. This place is huge." She said as she unlocked the door. I went all out for her. I walked in behind her. I followed her though the whole house. I walked up stairs behind her. "Thank you." She said as she stood in the doorway of Hayden's room.

"No need to thank me." I said. "It's you who made this possible."

"Hayden has never had her own room before." She said as she looked at the room full of toys and new furniture for the baby. She walked along the hall peeking into the guest rooms and Laura's bedroom. She got her pick. That when I took him into the master bedroom.

"This is all yours my queen." I said as I pulled her in the middle of the room. "Well, expect my tiny closet." I said. "That's only far since I gave you the walk in." I said before she kissed me.

"You're the best." She said before she kissed me again.

"You say that now." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Enjoy the praise." She said as she sat down next to me and kissed me. "Because that won't last forever." She said as she kissed me again. "You'll mess something up and it will be all over." She said.

"Oh I have something for us." I said as I got up. I heard her heels clicking on the hard wood floor as she followed me into the kitchen. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. I grabbed two wine glasses out of the cabinet. I poured two glasses. "To forever." I said as I raised my glass.

"To forever." She said as her glass hit mine and then she took a sip. "I can't wait to spend my forever with you." She said as she moved closer to me. Then her cell phone went off. She quickly answered. "Hello." She said into the phone. "Where are you?" She asked the phone. "I'll be there." She said as she hung up. She turned to me and said. "I have to go. Kitty is in the hospital." She said as she grabbed my car keys and then ran out the door.

Rogue POV

I drove like hell to the hospital. I run in and went straight to where Kitty told me to. I saw her sitting in the bed. "What happened?" I asked as I ran in. I sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"She came to the apartment." Kitty said with tears in her eyes. "Said she had to get rid of the baby. No baby no Kitty she said."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Physically. The doctor told me the baby shouldn't have made it." She said as she placed her hand on her small baby bump.

"That's what they said about Hayden and look how she turned out. This will be a happy healthy baby. When it's ready to come out." I said. Trying to help her.

"You sound like the doctor." She said.

"Where is Lance?" I asked.

"With her." She said.

"I'm going to have Logan go get your stuff." I said. "You are going to stay with us for awhile."

"Okay." She said. I don't know if she understood or what. I called Logan told him to come pick up her key and get her stuff.

Logan POV

I helped Kitty up the steps and into the house. I am sure that Laura and Hayden missed seeing her around. And that this would make Rogue feel better. We were all moved in all five of us. "Oh dad, James from the library is coming over for dinner." Laura said as she run down the stairs.

"What!" I said.

"Rogue said it was okay." Laura said as she left.

"Rogue!" I called from the living room. She came in form the kitchen.

"Yes." She said.

"Why is James coming over for dinner? And who is James?" I asked.

"He is a boy she met at the library. I figured dating in the house nothing could happen three adults at all times and a baby who won't leave her alone." She said. That made sense.

"Okay."

"Oh and Jean is coming for wedding planning." She said as she kissed my check and then disappeared into the kitchen. I went into the family room. Turned on the television and just sat there. Hayden came in and handed me a doll.

"This is you doll." I said handing in back to her. She shook her head and had me hold it. She went and got another doll and some bottles. She had me feed the doll.

"This is a sight I never thought I would see." Rogue said as she walked in. "Big wolf man playing with baby doll." She laughed.

"Hey, I'm a push over for this little face." I said as I pointed at Hayden.

"You want to answer the door?" She asked as the door bell rang.

"Bring him in here and get me a beer." I said to her. Hayden squealed. I placed her on my lap as Rogue walked out. "I can't wait till you can talk normally. The squealing is getting old." I said as she sat there playing with the remote.

"Logan this is James. James this is Logan." Rogue said as her and a boy walked in.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said as he moved in front of me and held out his hand.

"Move out of my view." I said as I looked at him. He sat down on the other side of the sofa. Rogue handed me a beer and picked up Hayden. She left the room talking to Hayden.

"What is it going to take to get you to like me?" He asked.

"I will like you when you get Kitty out of my house or teach Hayden that my remote isn't a binky." I looked at him. "But, I'll respect you as long as you treat my baby girl right." I said that as Hayden ran in with her doll. I smiled at the little girl on the floor feeding her baby doll. "Laura is in the other room." I watched him walk out.

Rogue POV

Laura sat at the kitchen counter while I cooked. She had her text books spread out. I watched as she did her homework. I saw Hayden running back in fourth from the kitchen to the family room. I love this. "You're doing that wrong." I told Laura as I looked at her work. "Here." I said as I showed her how to correctly solve the problem.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Kitty walked in with a crap load of wedding catalogs.

"You shouldn't be lifting that much." I said to her. I went over and took them from her.

"Here I take those." James said as he walked in.

"Thanks, can you put them on the table in the living room?" I asked as he took the pile of books. I watched him walk out of the room.

"Okay, here me out I think I found the perfect dress for you." Kitty said as she sat down next to Laura.

"Okay." I said.

"It's like a zombie wedding dress." Kitty said.

"That sounds to much like the old me." I said.

"You mean like the person you were when you fell in love. Before the kids and house." Kitty said with a smile.

"We'll look at it later. Jean is will be here in no time." I said as James walked back in and stood behind Laura. I just looked at Kitty.

"I'm moving." She said as she got up. James sat down next to Laura.

"Isn't Bayville out of school yet?" He asked.

"Professor Xavier has a summer study program." Laura said as she rolled her eyes.

"He wants all of his students to study while on break and this is his solution." I replied.

"That sucks." He said.

"Yes, it does." Laura said.

Logan POV

I was still hiding in the family room when Scott walked in. "Who is the guy?" He asked as he sat down.

"Laura's friend." I replied.

"I don't like him." Scott said. "Trying to hard to impress everyone." We sat there in quiet until Rogue called us in for dinner. Dinner was quiet. Well except for Hayden squealing from her high chair. When dinner was over I put Hayden in bed and then retreated back to the family room with Scott.

'Blue and Yellow!" Rogue yelled to me from the living room.

"Whatever you want!" I yelled back.

"I feel bad for you." Scott said. "Wedding planning is a headache."

"That's why I am staying out of it."

"I tried that. That's how I am still paying for it." Scott said.

"That won't bother me."

"Her dress was ten thousand dollars." He paused. "Ten thousand dollars for something she only wore once."

"Rogue!" I yelled as I got up.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura POV

It's November already. It's hard to believe how fast time passes. Yet, then again I can't wait till Kitty has the baby already. Any day now. Then we get normal Kitty back. "Laura!" Rogue called for me from downstairs. I went down the stairs to find Rogue standing in the doorway to the living room.

"What?" I asked as I stood next to her.

"Close you're eyes. I have a surprise for you." She said smiling ear to ear. I don't know what she is up to. But, I closed my eyes and she led me into the living room. "Okay open you're eyes." She said. I saw clothes on manikins and suitcases. There where some books on the table and dad stood in the corner with something in hand.

"What is this?" I asked as I looked at them.

"If you wanted anything in the world right now, what would it be?" Rogue asked.

"To go on the trip to Washington D.C." I answered thinking about how dad rejected my plea to go on the class trip this year.

"Well, you'll need this." Dad said as he handed me a traveler's guide.

"No way." I squealed.

"Happy birthday." My dad said.

"This is all for my trip?" I asked.

"Of course. I couldn't send you there without being prepared." Rogue said.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged them.

"Oh wait I forgot something." Rogue said as she ran out of the room. In no time she was back with a little gift wrapped box. "This is from Hayden." She said. I opened the box to find a digital camera. "She wants a lot of pictures." Rogue said with a smile.

"Where is Hayden?" I asked.

"Out with her Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott." Dad answered. "We didn't want her to ruin this moment."

"It's all about you right now." Rogue said. That's not something I am used to.

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled from the kitchen. And it's gone. I watched Rogue as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Logan get the car." Rogue said as she helped Kitty walk. "The baby is ready." She said.

"I'll call Jean." I said as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. It's always something in the family. We all went to the hospital. Everyone was with Kitty. I took Hayden to the cafeteria. Where else do you take a two year old in a hospital? We sat at a table alone. She played with her yogurt.

"Oh my god, is something wrong with you're dad or Rogue?" James, now my boyfriend, and his father, a doctor at the hospital, walked over to us.

"No. Kitty is having her baby." I answered as Hayden giggled and played.

"Well then do you mind if we joined you?" He asked.

"Not at all." I answered with a smile. We sat there for a while. Just talking about school. That was until Scott came in and walked over to us.

"It's a boy." He said as he sat down.

"That's nice." I said.

"I'm suppose to take you two up to see him and then home." He said as he got up.

"I'll talk to you later." I said as we walked away.

Rogue POV

"You did it." I told Kitty as she held her baby boy.

"Yeah, now I just have to raise him." She said as her eyes grew worried.

"Hey, don't worry you have me to help you." I said as I looked at her.

"Hear that Mason your Aunt Rogue is going to make sure you survive." Kitty said to the baby.

"You need to believe in yourself." I told her. "You are a strong women. You can do anything." I told her.

"You really think so?" She asked me.

"I know so." I told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan POV

Kitty's Moving Out! Hell Yes! "Kitty's moving out. I finally am getting my house back. Kitty's moving out." I kept singing that as I got ready this morning.

"Logan you don't need to shout it from the roof." Rouge said as she stood there watching me. I looked at her. She was as beautiful as always.

"Let me be a little happy here." I said. "After all you are leaving me with elf boy while you do that dress thing."

"Dress thing." She said a little upset. "If I don't get a wedding dress you don't get a wife." She said as she started to walk out.

"We could always go to Vegas." I told her.

"Not going to happen." She said as she walked out.

Rouge POV

Driving to the bridal salon was almost like a dream. Laura was looking at a catalog showing Hayden all the pictures she liked. My two beautiful girls. I don't see how anyone couldn't love them. "Jean and Kitty are meeting us right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled into the parking lot. "Ready for a day of wedding planning?" I asked them.

"I just want to see you play Barbie." Laura said.

"This will be fun." I said to myself as we walked towards the doors. Jean and Kitty were waiting for us. The lady, who we meet with, Jill, was one of those always happy people you want to smack.

"Let's start by you telling who all you brought." She said as she had us sit on a sofa in the main parlor.

"My daughter, Hayden. My soon to be daughter Laura. And my best friends Jean and Kitty." I answer as I pointed to each one.

"Okay and what are you looking for?" She asked.

"I am not really sure. I just want a dress that is timeless." I answered.

"Let's get started, then." She said as she led me towards a dressing room. "I will be back with some dresses." I sat there for like five minutes just looking at the white walls before she came back. "Is this your first time looking at dresses?" She asked as she helped me into the first dress.

"Yes." I answered. "I just was terrified at the thought."

"It's normal, but you'll know when you see the dress." She said as she zipped me up. I looked in the mirror for a minute. This dress was a Grecian fit and flare. Pretty, but I don't think it's me. "What to show them?" She said as she opened the door.

"Yeah." I said as I turned towards the door. I followed her out to the sofa. I saw Laura's face and she saw what I saw.

"Here's dress one." Jill said as she had me stand in front of another mirror.

"What do you think?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Honestly, it's not you." Laura said as she looked at me.

"I have to agree with her." Jean said. "You won't be happy with this later on."

"Not the dress?" Jill asked.

"No, it's not." I answered as I looked at her. We headed back to the dressing room.

"Don't worry I have a couple more tricks up my sleeve." She said as he pulled out the second dress, a ball gown with a pick up skirt. The lace on the bodice accented the woven taffeta.

"This is closer to what I want." I told her as she zipped it up. "I love the shape."

"Well, let's go see what your family says." She said as she opened the door. I followed her out there. I stood in the same place as before in front of my critics.

"Princess!" Hayden squealed as she ran towards me.

"You think daddy will like it?" I asked her. She just smiled and nodded. "So?" I asked those who could actually form sentences.

"It's beautiful, but is it too simple?" Kitty asked. "I always expect one of your dresses to have a touch of different."

"She might have a point." I told Jill.

"So, same shape with a touch of flare." She said. That was a good way to put it. This could just be hopeless. Vegas just might have to work. Then I saw it the dress. It was perfect.

"This is my dress." I told her.

Laura POV

"Okay, now we hit the Halloween store." Rogue said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, everyone needs customs for the party we are having. Don't worry I'll try to control your father when it comes to your guest."

"You are the best." I told her.

"I am trying. I just hope Hayden grows up to think I am cool as you think." She said.

Logan POV

"You're cooking?" Rogue said as she and the girls walked into the kitchen.

"It's a celebration feast. Kitty is gone. Every box unpacked at the institute." I said as I looked at my beautiful family in our beautiful home. It's the perfect picture. It's the perfect life and it's mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue POV

I never thought once that at nineteen, I would be watching my daughter get on a bus for Washington D.C. I also never thought that my daughter would be almost sixteen. Life is funny in a perfect way. "Call everyday." I said as I hugged her. Laura was an unexpected surprise. I was upset when I found out about Logan's other daughter, but now she is mine. I looked at her one more time. She had her long black hair pulled back and was wear a simple jeans and t-shirt outfit. "If you want to come home for any reason, I will drive there and get you." I said as I gave her one last hug.

"I am leaving for a week guys that's all." She said as her father gave her a hug.

"It's the longest I have been apart from one of my children." I said as I picked up Hayden. She had spent the last ten minutes running around the parking lot.

"You will live." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"We'll be here when you get back." I said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said with a smile as she walked away from us. I watched as she got on the bus. "Maybe we should follow the bus, at least until the county line?" I asked as I looked at Logan.

"Hayden mommy has lost her mind." He said as we walked to the car. "You miss her already, don't you?" He asked as we walked.

"Maybe." I said as I looked up to him.

"God I am marrying a nut." He said as he got in the car.

"You're the one who asked me." I said as I placed Hayden in her car seat.

"Baby I can't live without you, even if you are a nut case." He said as I shut the car door and start to buckle my seat belt.

"Good." I said as he turned the car on.

Kitty POV

I was sitting with Mason in the kitchen when the Professor came in. "He looks like you." He said as he looked at us.

"I am glad he does. I don't want him to be anything like his father." I said as I looked at my beautiful child.

"Are you fighting for full custody?" He asked as Mason just sat there and smiled.

"Yes. The divorce will be final soon."

"I knew you made the wrong choice rushing into marriage like that." He said as he looked at Mason again. "Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I lifted Mason over to his lap.

"I can't wait to see the man he grows to be." He said as he looked at him. "I predict greatness in this child's future."

"What do you see in my future?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Happiness, young one." He said as Kurt walked in. He looked like he had better days.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just got dumped." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Sorry." I said. "Maybe we can start a heartbroken club." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't the time for your bad sense of humor." He said as he laid his head on the table.

"Well Professor is predicting the future, want in on it?" I asked.

"Sure, it's not like my day can get any worse." He said into the table.

"You all have great joy ahead." He said as he looked at Mason.

Logan POV

I was sitting in the living room after dinner when Rogue came in. "Hayden is asleep." She said as she sat down and curled up next to me. "I wonder what Laura is up to." She said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"She is probably getting ready for bed. Chill out she will be home soon." I said as I looked at her.

"Have you thought about having more children?" She asked. I could tell her answer in her eyes.

"The thought has come to my mind. I think about how nice it would be to have another boy in this house." I answered.

"I think it would be great to have a planned baby. Hayden is getting so big. I miss holding a baby." She said.

"Well, I guess we better start trying." I said with a smile before I kissed her. Next thing I knew I was carrying her up to our room. This thought keeps getting better and better.

Jean POV

I looked at the newspapers spread out on our dresser. "We will find a place soon babe." Scott said as he pulled my down on the bed.

"I hope so this room won't be enough space for us soon." I said as I looked at him.

"Jean baby what do you mean by that?" He asked as he stared into my eyes.

"We are going to have a baby." I said with a smile. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

"This is the best news I have ever got." He said as he looked at me. Next thing I know he is talking to my stomach. "Hey there little one. This is daddy. I love you." Life has worked out in the most perfect way. I had everything I always wanted.

Logan POV

I woke up early this morning and just took the time to look at my love. She was sound asleep. "I want to wake up next to you forever. I love you." I whispered as I leaned down and kissed the side of her face. Life worked out perfectly for me. I have my three angels and I always will.


End file.
